legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Requests for Adminship/NagaX
Hello, I'm NagaX. I've had tons of experience on other wikis so I think I would be a great admin. I'm an admin on the Poptropica Wiki (Blue Tornado), a user with a high edit count on the Pokemon Wiki (MrArceus),and more. I feel I could really help this wiki, since I have a high knowledge of LEGO Universe. I am also willing to sacrafice lots of time to edit the wiki. I have good spelling, and if I ever mess up, I can use the Firefox spell-checker. I use Firefox and sometimes Internet Explorer to contribute. I have never been blocked on any wiki and I have never performed vandalism or spam. I am kind and welcoming to brand new users and I am willing to help them if an administrator is not availible. I'm never mean, and I don't swear. I always respect another person's opinions no matter how different ours are. I'll respect anyone and everyone, and try to make friends with them. If they contact an admin, and they are busy, I will help them. I'm an advanced gamer and I am great at studying games. I am well-informed with the latest LEGO Universe news and I have a Great Minifig Mission account. I have a wide knowledge of all factions because I have a character in every one. I'm great at teamwork and I feel I could do good at working with the other administrators of this wiki. I'm great at uploading photos to wikis. Whenever somebody edits a page, I look at their edits and if it is vandalism or non-quality I will replace it with a phrase that has better quality but the same meaning (unless it's vandalism, then I'll just delete it). I have 500+ edits and it grows everyday. The only time I'm ever absent is on Christmas, when I go on vacation, sometimes Thanksgiving I'll only be able to edit a little or not at all (not this year, because the feast is happening at my house). I'm also good at moderating a wiki's forum so I can remove any spam or vandalism. I'm great at creating blog posts and I make sure I always post the latest news. And as you can see from this request, I'm willing to type as much as needed to help this wiki. I'm willing to try my absolute hardest to help the wiki and it's community. I'm a webfreak computer-addict, so I'm always informed with the latest stuff on Community Central as well. I'm calm in situations, and instead of panicing and angirly and desperatly trying to find a solution, I try to find the cause of the problem, and fix it. Spam and vandalism is a big no-no for me, and I will block anybody who attempts or does it. I'm not itense with my blocking, meaning that I wont block somebody forever if they just break the smallest rule. I'm not weak-minded either, so if a user begs for mercy and they did something terrible, I will still block them no matter how hard they beg. However, if it was an accident, I will not block them. But if I ever see the user do it again I will block them for double the time I was going to before. Well, I think it's about time I bring this request to an end. Please consider my qualities and ways before you make your final decision. We need to be careful who we make admins, so my fate is 100% up to you. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day. Your editor, NagaX 22:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Agree Disagree